


Hearing You Cry Was Like Music To My Ears

by TheGoldenC



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Angst, Baby Names, Birth, Birth complications, Bonding, Crying, Dog Loves Baby, Dog Meets Baby, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, New Baby, New Parents, Pregnancy, good dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC
Summary: The Grinch and Martha finally welcome the newest member of the Grinch family.
Relationships: The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Hearing You Cry Was Like Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CertainDamagedLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainDamagedLemon/gifts), [MythologyPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/gifts), [Redrosessoulcabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/gifts), [SeleneMoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon21/gifts).



> Who said giving birth would be easy? 
> 
> This is a follow up story to my pregnancy fic. Someone said they wanted to see more and their wish is my command XD. Enjoy.

Giving birth can be difficult. 

Very, **very** difficult. 

The pain was excruciating. Having not taken an epidural for the pain, Martha thought she might pass out from all the pain and the stress her body had endured. The only thing keeping her conscious was the constant motivation from the nurses and her husband, who stood right beside her the entire time.

She honestly thought she had broke his fingers just by how hard she was squeezing his hand; but that didn't seem to bother Grinch one bit, because he knew that his wife was in more pain than he ever was or will be. 

"C'mon, Martha, just a bit more." Grinch gently encouraged. It broke his heart to see his beloved like this. But in complete honesty, he knew he'd never fully understand what she was going through, having been in labor for the past twelve hours. 

Martha screams. Her face being covered with tears and her body drenched in sweat. This is one of the hardest, no, _is_ the **hardest** thing she's ever had to do in her entire life. _She swore she wasn't going to have another kid ANY time soon!_

"You're almost there, Mrs. Grinch, just push a little bit harder," said one of the nurses. She was a young Who woman that looked to be quite new on the job, though she was surrounded by doctors and experienced nurses by her side in case she needed help. 

"I-I don't think I can do this!" 

"Yes you can!" Her husband firmly insisted, for he believed in her. "Push as hard as you possibly can!" 

She screamed at the top of her lungs. _She'll have to apologize to the hospital staff for making everyone go deaf later._

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the nurse proudly proclaimed, "It's a girl!" 

But the joy of the parents was short-lived, for silence quickly followed afterwards. 

Martha was the first to realize something was wrong. "Wait...why isn't she crying?"

The nurses and doctors gave each other concerned looks. The nurse with their daughter in hand immediately jumped into action while also trying to calm the couple. "It appears to be excess fluid in her lungs," using her stethoscope to check the babe's respiratory. "She doesn't seem to be breathing on her own either." 

Fear struck their hearts at this news. Martha was reduced to tears, and Grinch tried to calm her, while also trying to remain calm himself. "Don't just stand there, do something!"

The doctor stepped up while the nurses and staff attended to the baby. "Sir, please remain calm. Our assistants are doing everything we can to find out what's wrong. There might have been a complication at birth-"

"Complication?!" Grinch exclaimed. "What kind of complication? What's going on with my daughter?!"

"All we know is that there was fluid built up in her lungs and that she wasn't breathing on her own, but we are doing absolutely everything thing we can..." One of the nurses approached them and whispered in her ear. "She doesn't seem to be improving."

A look casted over the doctor's face as she trotted to join the rest of the medical team. 

Martha grabbed her husband's arm, fear and desperation evident in her sapphire eyes. "Grinch, if anything happens to our baby, I'll **never** forgive myself..." She cried as tears streaked her face. 

"Martha, this isn't your fault!" He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. "I'm not gonna let you blame yourself for this. Our baby is going to be fine." He told her everything was going to be fine, but deep down inside, the Grinch was more worried than he's ever been before. He felt his own eyes sting and blur as tears began to leak down his cheeks. He turned his head away, not wanting his wife to see him this way, his arms still embracing her tightly. 

All they can do now is hope and pray; pray that something, _anything,_ would make a change in this circumstance.

 _Right now, they need a miracle._

Almost like clockwork, the sound of an infant crying fills the room. Gasps could be heard from the nurses and doctors as looks of astonishment were over there faces. Martha and Grinch were more than shocked, in fact that was an understatement. Grinch lifted his head towards the ceiling. "Wow, you work fast, huh?"

The nurses worked hastily to get the babe cleaned and swaddled in a blanket. Finally handing her over so she could be held by her mother for the first time. 

Tears of joy and relief sprung in the young mother's eyes. Holding her baby for the first time felt almost surreal! "Oh, she's so gorgeous!" 

Their baby took after Martha in appearing as a Who: Peach skin, tuffs of sandy brown hair with little green streaks, long eyelashes, the cutest little button nose, and a light-green birthmark coming from her neck and spreading to the right side of her chest. _Well_ , she was the daughter of the Grinch...she had to be green _somewhere._

The babe cooed in her mother's arms, seemingly recognizing her voice. And her little eyes opened up to reveal orbs of cyan, almost like a neon blue sorta like the Grinch's, but with Martha's blue shade. 

"She really is beautiful."

Martha snuggled her bundle closer to her chest. Her smile was nothing more than pure joy and love. "Oh, my darling! Hearing you cry was like music to my ears,"

Wait a minute.... _music!_

"What's her name, Love?" Her husband asked. And Martha's eyes lit up at the thought of the perfect name for their daughter. 

"Melody. Melody Carol Grinch."

Grinch smiled at the warm feeling in his chest as a tear weld in the corner his eye. His voice was soft and full of a new feeling that he's never really felt before but loved at the same time. 

"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this story nearly burned. me. OUT! But I love it....sorta XD. Not sure if I’m gonna make this into a series later on, but I just needed to get this part out before Christmas.


End file.
